Everything
by greenswind and cheesedude
Summary: A druid must face her fears and accept her destiny. oneshot


I remember the first day I trained at the Neverwinter Academy. The lessons were grueling and the instructors, harsh. The food wasn't exactly first class (or even third class), and not everyone was nice. You constantly had to watch your back, and always have a listening ear for trouble. You can learn a lot there in three months' time. Believe me, a lot.

Me, I'm Delintherith Erion. I am a Moon Elf from the northern forests. I specialize in Druidic magic, the divination of nature's beauty. My constant companion is a wolf named Ming. The Lady Aribeth herself invited me to the Academy. I thought of adventure, fame, fortune. But I came out with more… much more.

* * *

"Del, by Helm's hand, wake up!"

I groaned. My best friend, Mishij J'aneric, was yelling at the top of her lungs into my sensitive elfin ears. Mish was a Cleric in the service of the god Helm. She was always a little, stereotypical "little miss perfect".

The wild elf looked crossly at me. "Come on Del!" she whined. Her scraggly brown hair was in my face. I opened one eye and say my friend's familiar tattooed face dangerously to my nose.

"Mish! Get out of my bubble!" I cried, leaping up. Mish just laughed. I sighed and pulled a chain shirt on over my, erm, "unmentionables". My sling and scimitar hung at my side at the ready. Most claimed that the Academy was impenetrable. Me, I was never that optimistic. Most days, I was totally POed with my trainers. But today, today was different. Today, I was graduating. Today, I would be an adventurer.

* * *

"Good luck Delintherith!"

I turned at the call and smiled. My lover, Bim, was offering me encouragement. Bim and I were engaged to be married in a month. He came over to me and gave me a quick peck on the forehead before running off to Combat Training. I blushed as red as an imp's skin.

About three feet away was the door that held my destiny. My future. I was ready. Taking a deep breath, I pushed open the door. I strode in the large room, my head held high, my back as straight as an arrow's shaft. Fifteen others were here as well as me. But one woman's face caught my attention. The she-elf beckoned me over. It was Lady Aribeth. The famous paladin of Tyr was going to graduate me. "Oh, Mystra," I said under my breath, invoking the name of my goddess.

Aribeth smiled. "Come over here Delintherith," she said.

My jaw hung open. "How… how do you know my name?" I inquired.

Aribeth smiled again. "Your instructors have told me what a promising student you have been, Delintherith. We could always use a good woman like you in the corps."

I beamed. "M-my lady, I really don't deserve those words. I- I was just doing my duty," I stuttered.

Aribeth shook her head as a grin erupted onto her face. "I really mean it. Listen, I'm looking for someone to trust with a certain bit of information. Can I endow you with it?" I nodded a silent "yes". "I knew I could count on you, Delintherith. Now, this tidbit concerns the… wait! What was that? We're under attack!" the frantic elf yelled.

I spun around and saw four mysterious mages teleport into the room. They immediately started slaughtering the students in the room with dazzling spells. I unlimbered my scimitar from my belt. I let out a cry to Mystra as I gutted one of the mages. I felt something burn my arm. Screaming in pain, I summoned Ming, my wolf. The canine sank her fangs into the spell caster's neck, instantly killing him. I looked around and saw that Aribeth had finished off the other two mages. We were the only two left alive.

"Delintherith! I must speak with you!" yelled Aribeth. I quickly ran to her side while gulping down a potion. My burns immediately vanished. "Those mages were most likely sent for me," she said. "I think that they assumed that I would be with the Waterdavien creatures. You do what the Waterdavien creatures are, don't you?" I nodded. The elf woman was referring to the four creatures that were rumored to hold the cure to the terrible plague outside the Academy walls. "The creatures are located in the stables in the eastern wing. You must find them and protect them!"

"I will do my best, my liege," I said. Then, I stepped into the pandemonium outside. The door guard was dead. I heard screams everywhere. Did I really want to become an adventurer? Was this really my life, a hero? I shook the thoughts out of my head and rushed forward towards the goblin hoard. I would avenge my friends.

Basically, for next half-hour, I hacked goblins left and right. When I reached my quarters, I froze. My face went as pale as Death. I felt cold inside. In front of my door lied Bim and Mish. They were dead. I screamed in fury. I goblin rushed towards me. Red covered my vision. The abomination lay dead at my feet before I even knew what was going on. I had already seen enough death. After all, I was an orphan. I had been raised in the North with no recollection of my parents or anything else. Being raised by a Ranger and her Wizard husband, I knew I was an animal, spell caster. A druid, to be put in simpler terms. Tears streamed down my face. My lover, my best friend… dead. Gone forever. I would avenge them. I would slaughter the goblins until their race ceased to exist…


End file.
